


I'll get the Ice Cream

by eDawg



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Jesse have been dating for a while, but Beca is just not feeling it. Who will be there as she goes through a summer of self discovery? Chloe maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Break Up

“I think I am in love with Chloe,” said Beca. She was sitting on her bed across from Fat Amy.  
“Well I don’t see why cuz like she a ginger.”  
“Amy I am seriously I think I love Chloe. Like in love with her.” Beca covered her face with her hands. She could not believe that she was saying this. After all she had Jesse, who was kind, funny, and so supportive. He was more than a boyfriend he was a best friend, but in the last few weeks she had notice a difference in how she felt toward him. She had made up several excuses to explain it away. She was busy with school, and work and the Bellas, but the truth was she was falling out of love with him. And no amount of romantic date could fix that.  
“Well you know you might want to talk about this with maybe I don’t know Jesse or Chloe”  
“Yeah but you both of those conversations are totally going to suck balls.”  
“Yeah you look like you can use some of my confidence,” said Amy getting ready to rub some off for Beca. Beca saw what was about to happen and got off her bed and headed quickly to the door.  
“That’s okay Amy I think I got this.”  
“Just remember you are Beca effing Mitchell.” That got Beca to smile a little.  
Maybe she could just blame graduation and moving on to do new things and life. But honestly she would not believe that shit because that was the worst lie ever. That was almost as bad as “it’s not you it’s me”. Beca cared for Jesse more than that. So she would tell the truth one hundred per cent of the truth. Well not all of the it. Maybe she cut some of the truth out to save him from pain. 

Beca took a breath this wasn’t going to be easy. She knew that it was going to be hard for Jesse to hear, but it had to be done; it was no longer fair for her to go on behaving like they had a chance. Maybe she should not say it like that. That sounded mean.  
Beca I paced back and forth in front of the door before knocking. In the 30 seconds that it took for Benji to open the door Beca was seriously debating leaving. ‘What if this was a terrible idea? Maybe she should just go’ thought, Beca. But it is better to just get it out of the way.  
“Hello Beca, come in I’ll get Jesse,” Benji sounded happy to see her. Baca shook her head.  
“No I’ll wait out here.”  
“Umm okay I’ll just be a minute,” Benji said before re-entering the house. Beca noted how confused he sounded. Fuck this was going to be hard. Unless Jesse also felt it. That was the best case scenario that Jesse had also been feeling the lack of feelings. Because then it would not be just her fault, they would both carry the blame. If the feeling were mutual just maybe Beca’s guilt would lessen.  
Jesse poked his head out of the door.  
“Beca?”  
“Oh hi, look there is something you and I need to talk about in private.” Jesse’s smile faded from his face. From the tone of her voice and also the words we need to talk he knew nothing good was going to happen.  
“Okay Beca what is it?” Jesse came out on the porch of the troublemakers house. He set down on the bench. Beca remained standing but leaned against the railing for support. She took three big breaths before starting.  
“Look I need you to know that I care about you a lot. You got me to say things I would have never have said. You were… are so sweat. You got me to watch movies. To open up to you. You were the first person I had ever said ‘I love you’ to. Really a grade ‘A’ boyfriend,” Beca stop to look up at Jesse with tears in her eyes. Jesse was holding back tears, which just made this harder. She had never wished to hurt him.  
“Jesse I… I think we should break up,” Beca could not keep it together any longer. She let the tears she had been holding slip down her cheeks.  
“Hey Beca it’s okay,” Jesse said getting up to wrap his arms around her. Every one of Beca’s instincts told her to push him away but his arms wrapped around her felt so good, so comfortable so reassuring. She felt his hands moving up and down over her back.  
“Look I love you,” Jesse said gently in her ear, “but I can feel the distance that has been forming between us these past few months. We have both done all we can for this relationship but I think it is time to let go.”  
This made Beca want to cry even more than before. He was being so nice about this whole crappy situation. Beca pulled out of his embrace.  
“You going to be okay Jesse, I know it.” Beca looked at him hard for moment before walking past him not daring to look back. Not wanting his sad face anymore. The whole emotional thing had never been easy for Beca and she hated that she had cried in front of him while breaking up up with of him. She had never really been vulnerable with anyone before Jesse.  
Walking back to the Bella house Beca thought of how it had went. I could have gone a lot worse and yet she felt terrible. The fact that Jesse was so understanding about the whole thing made her feel terrible in a way that she did not expect. Really the breakup went the best it could have gone. But she had share a piece of her life with Jesse and those feelings did not just disappear all at once. A wave of nostalgia rush over her almost bring her to tears.

Beca walked in the Bella house. She found herself in front of Chloe’s door. Chloe was the only Bella who had a room of her own. She had also become Beca’s best friend over the past two school years. She was still surprise sometimes when she thought of their friendship. How she had woken up one day and realized that Chloe was the person she went to when she wanted to talks. When she had, had a bad day it was Chloe who she went to, and when she had good news Chloe was always the first to know. And one day it had dawned on her Chloe was her best friend even though they seemed from the surface so different.  
Beca knocked on the redhead’s door. Chloe opened her door almost immediately. She took one look at beca’s face and pull her into a tight hug. Beca squirmed a little at the physical contact but then she relaxed into Chloe’s arms realizing how good it felt to be held by her friend.  
“Um Chloe can we maybe move inside your room and close the door.”  
“Sure Beca.”  
They stepped into the room. The walls were covered in posters and tapestries. The wall over Chloe’s bed was hung with pictures from Chloe’s years as a Bella. The second bed was made up like a sofa. Chloe had all of the same furniture as the other Bellas but her room felt way more personalized. Before she had Graduated Aubrey had shared the room with Chloe. The walls were painted lavender purple which was not allowed but nobody ever did anything about it.  
“Tell me everything ,” Chloe looked at her friend with concern in her eyes.  
“I broke up with Jesse,” Beca fought off tears.  
Chloe felt her heart skip a beat on hearing the news. ‘What is wrong with me? My best friend just broke up with her boyfriend and all I can think is how happy I am’ Chloe thought. Chloe reach over to hug Beca. Then she walked to the door.  
“Wait here I’ll go get the ice cream.”


	2. The comforts of Friendship

Chloe walk downs stars to the kitchen, where she dug around in the freezer for the Brownie Batter core Ben & Jerry’s ice cream, which she had bought for the upcoming Bella sunday sundae event, it was Beca’s favorite. She grabbed a rag to wrap around the quart and two spoons and headed back upstairs, where Baca had made herself at home on her second bed. 

“Here dude I brought you the legit stuff,” Chloe said handing the ice cream to Beca. 

“Two spoons? what you think I’m going to share with you? Asked Beca with a smile.

“You better,” said Chloe punching Beca on the shoulder playfully.

They set there for a few minutes eating ice cream but not talking. The silence was the comfortable silence of friends that spend almost all of their free time together, who studied together and who sometimes change clothes in front of. Chloe was trying not to think what Beca being single meant to her. She had to re mind herself that it probably would not change the relationship that she already had with Beca, because beca did not think of her the way that Chloe thought of her. As an impossibly talented and smart and funny and you know sexy women who made your heart beat loudly in your ears. And… no these were not the type of thoughts Chloe should be having right now. 

“So you broke up with Jesse. Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe said. Beca leaned her head against Chloe’s head. There was not much she could say without saying too much. She was not sure she was ready to deal with her feelings yet. They made her feel anxious. It wasn’t that she was posed to being gay or bisexual it was just that she had never really thought about what that would mean. The idea of becoming part of the LGBTQ+ community made her kind nervous. She did not know whether she belonged or not.

“Well you know I was just not feeling it.” Beca said without moving her head from Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe looked over at Beca’s face looking for anything more that her friend was not telling her. But Beca’s face was impossible to read just now. Usually Chloe could more or less tell what Beca was thinking but Beca face was blank. 

“Hey Beca you know I’m here for you. You can tell me anything.” Chloe said. 

“Can we maybe just sit here?” Beca took the Ice cream from Chloe’s hand and took a big bite. “I mean we could watch like a whole season of ‘Friends’” 

“I thought you hatted “Friends’. You said it to cliche.” 

“It’s the worst. But you know friends sometimes watch ‘Friends’ with friends.”

 

“No way! Don’t tell me bad-ass Beca Mitchell likes ‘Friends’!” Chloe said giggling a little. 

“Don’t you dare tell anyone Beale. You will not live to regret it.” threatened Beca hitting Chloe on her shoulder for giggling at her. Chloe smiled to herself. This was the Beca she knew. With the fake threats and the teasing. There was no doubt that Beca was hurting and that made Chloe sad. But she knew that as soon as Beca was ready to talk she would talk to her, and she would be waiting. Chloe wrap her arm around Beca and leaned in to watch her favorite show with her best friend. 

Beca woke up with sun in her, which was odd because her blinds were alway sut. She groaned and turned over pulling the blanket over her head. Then she remembered that she had fallen asleep in Chloe’s room, something that happened occasionally. Mornings were not her thing. Beca lay in bed thinking about what to say to Chloe. She wanted so badly to tell her everything but was still unsure as to what everything was. Her relationship with Jesse was real. She really did love him for a time, but her feelings toward Chloe were also very real. So she wasn’t gay. The question was was she gay only for Chloe or was she bi?   
Beca’s thoughts were interrupted by Chloe re-entering her room. She had a tray of food with her. Fried eggs toast with raspberry jam and and a glass of orange juice. She had a huge smile on her face. Beca pull herself into a more or less upright position and looked at the clock. It read 8:00. Way too early on a saturday morning. 

“I brought you breakfast,” Chloe sang.

“God Chloe I broke up with Jesse. My puppy didn’t die,” grawed Beca. 

“Sometimes the words ‘thank you; would be nice to hear from your lips,” Chloe teased.

“Thank you mom,” Beca said rolling her eyes. She was secretly glad that Chloe had brought her food because she did not yet feel like facing the other Bellas (whom she loved dearly of course). Chloe placed the tray over Beca’s legs and claimed on the bead with her.  
“You know beca it is okay to feel said even though you did the dumping.”  
Beca took a bite of her food so as to not have to answer right away. She chewed slowly and swallowed. Finally she looked up at Chloe’s face. Chloe was looking at her thoughtfully with a hint of sadness. 

“You may no longer be in love with him, but that does not mean that you do not still love him if you know what I mean?” Chloe said.  
“I miss him, but I know I did the right thing. But I feel guilty like maybe I should have tried harder or something,” Beca said. Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca and gave her a little squeeze. “Then I feel guilty for feeling guilty because you know feminism.”

“I’m not sure that feminism. You are entitled to your feeling whatever they are.” Chloe’s words made Beca almost choke on the egg that she had just put in her mouth. Did Chloe know that there was something else going on in her head or had she just said that to make Beca feel better. Probably the the latter. Swallowing hard and taking a sip of orange juice managed to get the egg down. Maybe she should say something about the other internal [[rkprkp battle that she was having inside of her right now. Or maybe not just yet.  
Chloe looked at Beca sitting next to her. Beca was never really the chattiest person, but she felt like she was still missing something. Beca was still holding something back from her. She knew that if she push any harder she would just get sarcastic remarks from her her best friend. Beca would tell her but it had to be on her own terms. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Beca asked noticing that Chloe was looking at her.

“No reason, except that you have egg yolk on your face.” Chloe said with a smirk. 

“Is that so, or you just staring at me because I am so damn sexy.” Beca said teasingly. Chloe look at Beca for a second and raised her eyebrows. Then she hit Beca on the shoulder. 

“And so humble too.” Chloe reach over to wipe the egg yolk off of Beca’s face, and left her finger on the corner of her lip a little too long. Turning a little red Chloe hoped that Beca did not notice. Beca did notice. She involuntarily took in a loud breath of air. Then she leaned in real close to Chloe’s face.

“Man you are sexy when you are flustered,” she whispered. Then she kissed Chloe full on the mouth. The kiss was light and only for a moment but there was something there and they both felt it.


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for all the angst.

Beca stared at Chloe’s face. Trying to read it. But it was unreadable. She pushed her hair back behind her ear just to do something with her hands. She waited for Chloe to say something, anything in response to the kiss. She was still unsure what had come over her. The kiss was out of character for her. Realizing that Chloe was not going to say anything Beca got out of bed carefully to not knock off her breakfast. 

“I would love to know what you are thinking,” Beca said softly. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” responded Chloe. Beca shook her head. The truth was she had not been thinking.

“I don’t know dude. I didn’t you know… do any thing unwelcome did I?”

“No.” Chloe’s response came almost immediately. This made Bea feel a whole lot better. She paced up and down the room, not knowing what to do with her body.

“Becs it’s okay it was just a kiss. It didn’t have to mean anything,” Chloe said in an attempt to make Beca feel better and also to get her to calm down and stop pacing.  
‘It didn’t have to mean anything’ echoed in Beca’s head she wanted it to mean something she wanted Chloe to want more. But it looked like it had not meant that to Chloe. Beca was just going to have to be okay with that. She needed Chloe in her life and being her best friend was going to have to be enough. It wasn’t as though what they already had was not great. It was the most important relationship Beca had outside of her family. 

Chloe watch as Beca walk back and forth in front of her bed. She wanted to get up and pull her friend into a tight hug. She wanted to run her fingers through her hair (and over other places as well). She wanted to feel Beca’s lips on her lips. She wanted to look at Beca in her eyes and know that she was hers. But right now it was very unclear to her what Beca wanted. And she was too scared to ask, fear the answer would be no. This was unlike Chloe she usually made her desires known but this one seemed different. Not able to stop herself Chloe got out of bed and put her hands on Beca’s shoulders and look at the shorter girl in the eyes. 

“Go take a shower Beca. I find that water cascading over my head is very calming and it leads to insights you might otherwise miss,” Chloe said with a huge smile. 

“You are so weird. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“You have, almost every day since we met.”

“It’s worth repeating,” Said Beca with a smirk on her face. 

“Go on get out of here,” Chloe said waving her hand towards the door. Beca threw her a putty face before leaving the room. She climbed up to her and Fat Amy’s attic room room to get her shower things. When she re-entered her room Fat Amy was still lying bed, because she was a normal person who did not wake up before eight o'clock in the morning to make breakfast for a friend and then wake said friend up.

“Wow Beca did you score some mind blowing break up sex last night, and then some morning sex?” fat Amy winked at Beca whose face was turning red. She shook her head. 

“Ew gross, no. I spent the night in Chlo’s room.”

“Wow Michelle you work fast,” Fat Amy looked impressed. 

“What? No I mean I slept in her room nothing else happened!” Beca said a little too loudly. Her cheeks were really red now. Fat Amy did not look convinced but she just nodded. 

“If you say so Bec,” Amy had the smallest little grin on her face. Beca knew that there was nothing that she could say that would convince her roommate otherwise so she decided to leave it for now. It was her fault for confessing to Fat Amy how she felt. 

 

Beca let the warm water cascade over her. She was aware that she had been in the shower for far too long and the other house members were going to get mad at her, but the water felt so good. Chloe was right taking a shower made her feel better. She knew now what she needed to do. She needed to throw herself into her studies. Next week was dead week and then it was finals. Unlike Chloe she was going to graduate in four years. This was her junior year so she had no room to fail. Unlike Chloe who planned to stay one last year to finish her time at Barden University with Beca. Why she did not just double major or triple major was beyond her. 

 

Chloe took a deep breath. She was standing outside the door to one of the bathrooms. She could hear the water of the shower through the door. She could also hear Beca’s voice singing “When we were Young” by Adele. It was beautiful and clear and pitch perfect. She open the door and step into the bathroom, which was full of steam from the hot shower that Beca was taking. 

Standing in the shower Beca heard the door open. “ Umm who’s there.” Her voice came out high pitched. 

“It’s me Chloe,” Chloe called out, “I know what I said earlier that the kiss didn’t have to mean anything, but the fact is I want it to mean something. I want it to mean something to you.” Beca could hear her heart literally skip a beat. She felt the butterflies she felt when she had kiss Chloe for the first time.

“I can’t quite hear you can you come in here and repeat that please,” Beca answered.

“Umm Beca don’t you think this is moving a little fast,” Chloe said with a huge smile on her face. But she did not mean it, that exactly what she wanted right now. 

“Too fast? You were the one who got into my shower the second time you saw me. You one to talk.” Beca said. Chloe smiled even wider at the memory. She was already taking off her clothes. She stept into the warm water. Unlike the first time Beca did not try to cover herself up. Chloe’s eyes traveled up and down Beca’s body taking in everything. 

“What you aren't going to cover yourself up this time?” Chloe said. 

“Yeah I’m pretty confident about… all this,” Beca said motioning to her body. 

“You should be,” Chloe pulled Beca to her and pressed her lips to hers. This time neither of the girls held back. The both lost track of reality. There was only the two of them and the water falling on their heads and down their backs. Chloe could feel every part of her body very intensely.

The two girls were standing Chloe’s room. They had managed to get out of the bathroom with no one seeing them. Beca’s heart was beating hard, she could hear it beat loudly in her ears. She was now fully dressed in her favorite read and black plaid shirt over a plain gray tank top and a pair of ripped skinny jeans she had ripped herself to save money. Her wet hair was pulled back into a messy bun on top of her head. Chloe had on light blue blase that really brought out her bright blue eyes. Eyes that made it hard for Beca to consecrate. Chloe had loosely french braided her red hair. 

“We should probably talk about this,” Chloe motion between them. 

“Yes that would be the smart thing to do,” Beca answered. “I would like to maybe do that again sometime if that's okay with you?”

“Beca you are so unromantic. I was thinking maybe we could you know go on a date?” Chloe looked at Beca to see what she was thinking.  
“Yeah I would like that, only you know I don’t want anyone to know yet,” Beca said.

“Of course anything,” Chloe answered. She could not be more happy. And she could not stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and please forgive the bad jokes. also next week is finals week so i will be slower to update sorry about that.


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where once happy people become very unhappy.

Chloe felt like her heart was going to explode. She hadn’t felt this way in years, since she had first kissed Tom. But even that was not the same. She had never felt the way she had in the shower before. It made her feel like she was immortal. It almost scared her the feelings she had right now, she had felt so high with the pleasure of being in the shower with Beca. But if it all went south she most likely lose a best friend. Chloe had had no serious relationships for a while. She was not sure what this was going to be yet but she had hope. Life had dealt weirder hands.

Beca leaned over to kiss Chloe on the cheek. She got up to leave the room. When she reached the door and turned around to look at Chloe who gave her a pouty face not wanting her to leave. Beca just smiled.

“It going to be finals soon. I have to study,” Beca’s tone was almost apologetic. 

“You can study in here,” Chloe looked at Beca with her best puppy eyes. 

“Even if I thought that was a good idea I would still have to leave this room to get my stuff. I would get no work done in this room.”  
Chloe got up and crossed the room. And took Beca by the arm and pulled her back to her bed. Beca turned out of Chloe’s grip. Then she kissed her on the lips. 

“One for the like five hours we have to spend apart,” Beca said. She slipped out of the room. She smiled to herself. This morning had just confirmed that she had known somewhere deep down buried under years of denial. She was not straight. It had been a lot easier to lie to herself, to tell herself the story that she was straight because she had crushes on boys. But now it was time to let go of her straight identity. She still did not know what word she wanted to give herself, but it really didn’t matter, labels were for other people. They were nice to have but not necessary. 

“You look happy. Also it took you a long time to take a shower,” Fat Amy remarked.

“I was very dirty,” Beca said. 

“Yeah you were,” Fat Amy winked, “Don’t worry I won’t tell.” 

“There is nothing to tell!” Beca said. She could feel her cheeks getting red. 

“There so is though you and Ginger totally got dirty in the shower,” Amy said. She looked like she was going to burst from holding back laughter. Beca grabbed her pillow from her bed and hit Fat Amy over the head with it. 

“You will tell know one,” she hissed. 

“Finally it took you two far too long,” Fat Amy said.

 

Chloe rushed down the stairs. She grabbed her keys from the blow in the entryway, and rushed out the door almost bumping into Jesse. Her heart fell. Jesse was probably that last person she wanted to see right now. See him brought up a feeling of guilt. It had been less than 24 hours ago that Beca had broken up with Jesse. It was grey weather it was a okay thing to do. What she wanted most is to walk past him and not have to talk to him, but Chloe was too polite to brush off a person that way. 

“Hey Chloe is Beca in?”

“Yeah, she’s busy though.” 

“Cool thanks.”

And that was it. Chloe had wanted more than anything to lie and say that Beca was out. She doubted that Beca would want to see Jesse right now, but she also doubted that she would appreciate Chloe lying. Chloe rush to her car. Her morning spent with Beca had been the best thing that had happened to her in a long time, but now she was going to be late to her Saturday spin class. She had been going to this class for four years now as part of her rigorous cardio workout.

Working out was Chloe’s refuge from the storm. When she wanted to clear her mind she worked out. When she was sad, stressed, angry she worked out. But spin class was something she did for fun. Now she was going to worry about what Jesse had come to see Beca about. She did not feel threatened by Jesse per se but she was worried what he would say. She felt very protective of Beca, even more so now than ever before. 

 

Chloe opened her locker. And took out her phone. It had several text messages on it. They were all from Beca. Chloe scrolled through the five text on her phone. She leaned against the locker. Her heart beating wildly from guilt of not answering any them. She sighed. And dialed Beca’s number. The tone went off twice before Chloe hard Beca’s voice. 

“Chlo where are you?” Beca’s voice was desperate.

“I’m sorry Becs I went to the gym. My phone was in my locker,” apologized Chloe. 

“Jesse showed up. It was awful.”

“I’ll be home in five minutes.” Chloe got her stuff into her bag. She rushed out to her car and pulled out. Five minutes later she was opening the door to the Bella house. She bounded up the stairs and into Beca and Amy’s room where she found Beca curled up in her bed. Fat Amy was nowhere to be found. She set down on the bed. Then she she lied down and spooned Beca and put her arms around her stomach. She could feel the breaths that Beca took. The heaving of her chest as she cried quietly. They just lied there for a while.

“He tried to be nice about everything. I thought he might try to be just friends. But when I made it clear it was over, Chlo I have never seen him like that; it scared me,” Beca said in between her sobs. 

“I should have been there for you,” Chloe said. She was holding back tears.

“You couldn't have known,” Beca said.

“But that is the point I ran into him on my way out I bumped into him and told him you were in the house.” Chloe’s voice broke. 

“You could not have known,” Beca repeated. 

“You want to talk about what just happened?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah sure.” Beca said sitting up. She wiped her tears from her eyes. 

 

Jesse rushed up the stairs to Beca’s room. None of the girls in the house thought it weird that he was here, he had come over many times. He knocked on Beca’s door. She opened it almost immediately. But he could have swan that her face fell a little upon seeing him. He had to remind himself that it was over. It it had been a sleepless going over everything. If he had to be honest with himself he knew that the relationship had had an expiration date. Things had been going downhill for a while. Beca had been pulling away. 

Beca heard the knock on her door. Her heart leaped. She Knew that she had told Chloe that she needed time to do homework but Chloe really did not have personal space. A fact that would usually annoy Beca, but Chloe was different. Chloe had always been different. It was hard not to be close after having the second conversation nude in a dorm shower. Beca opened the door to find Jesse’s face. She could feel her own face fall. Of course Chloe never knocked. Also she was at the gym like every Saturday morning for spin class. 

“What do want Jesse,” Beca said, “I need to write a paper about coalition building in Germany it is due on Monday night at 11:59, I’m only 3 pages into my 12 page easy.” 

“I can talk about German politics,” Jesse’s tone was light.

“Really? which parties are in government right now?” Beca said knowing that Jesse would not know the answer.

“Umm Angela Merkel?”

“Yes that’s the Chancellor of Germany good job. The answer is the CDU or Christian Democratic Union the CSU the Christian Social Union from Bavaria plus the SPD the Social Democrats. The CDU is center right while the SPD is center left. And they are the two largest parties so at first glance it seems odd that they would be in a coalition together but..” Beca said.

“Beca I don’t need a lecture on the political parties of Germany. That is not why I came here to see you.” Jesse still kept his voice light. 

“I know but I’m not ready to talk about it yet dude.” Beca body stiffened at the thought of last night. “I really do not see what there left to be said,” Beca mumbled. 

“So that’s it? two years of dating and all I get is ‘You going to be okay Jesse, I know it’? TWO YEARS Beca I think I deserve more than that.” Jesse sounded mad now.

“What more do want from me?” Beca was so near to tears now. Not from sadness but because she was so fucking angry. 

“I WANT EVERYTHING FROM YOU!” Jesse yelled. 

“What that even mean?” Beca refused to match his tone she forced her voice to come out clam and without the anger she was feeling. 

“I want the last few months back. I want the love you did not give me. I want you,” His words came out in almost a growl. They hit Beca hard. 

“That is not fair Jesse.” Beca had put all of her will power in her voice to keep her even.

“That’s how I feel.”

“What about all the things you said yesterday?”

“That was all bullshit. I think you know that. Breakups are never that easy.”

“Well go have a hard time with the breakup somewhere else, that what friends are for. I have a whole team of girls who will take my side. And you have a whole gang of boys who  
will take yours. Go run home and complain to them. I do not want to talk to you right now,” Beca glared at Jesse. The anger in the room was palpable. The two were glaring at each other. Beca had the urge to grab Jesse by the arm and throw him out of her room. But she did not trust herself to do that without hurting him. 

“You fucked Chloe didn’t you? DIDN’T YOU?” Jesse screamed. 

“Is that what you think? Is that what you’ve told yourself is the only reason I would breakup with you? Because I was fucking Chloe?” Beca could no longer hold in her anger. “NO I NEVER FUCKED CHLOE WHILE WE WERE TOGETHER.” 

“But you have fucked her! It has been less than 24 hour, you BITCH,” Jesse spit out all of the words like they were poison.

Jesse lunged at Beca. Beca stepped out of his way. He was making a weird sound almost a growl from deep in his throat. Beca was scared of him all of a sudden. Something she had never been. He was not acting like the Jesse she knew. Just then the door swung open. Stacie came in.

“We can call hear you hear you,” She said. When she saw what was happening she put her hand on Jesse and dragged him out of the room. He struggled against her grip. 

“Okay it time for you to leave now,” she said forcefully.

Once they were out of the room Beca collapsed on to her bed and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the German politics. I am a political sciences major and it is finals week.


	5. Not 'Girlfriend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff.

Beca took a deep breath. She looked at Chloe not sure that the other girl would be comfortable knowing that she was the focus of the fight she had just had. But she also knew that she would want Chloe to always be truthful with her so it was best to just tell the truth. As if guessing Beca’s thoughts Chloe put her arm around Beca. 

“I came up in the argument didn’t I,” she said her voice quite, gentle.

“Yeah and it was loud so people downstairs herd us,” Beca said. 

“I’m fine with that,” Chloe reassured Beca. Beca nodded her head. Then she launched into a description of the argument. She kept watching Chloe’s face for some clue to what she was thinking, but there was just nothing. 

Chloe listened to everything that Beca said but kept her face blank. But she was unable to stop her arm from wrapping tighter around Beca waste. She could not stop herself when Beca recounted what Jesse had called her… her Beca, Chloe had to refrain from thinking of Beca as her ‘girlfriend’. The whole thing pissed Chloe off. 

“I will end that bastard!” Chloe growled. She was livid. 

“No Chlo we have to take the higher road,” Beca used her best calming voice. 

“That Son of a Bitch tried to hurt you. That is unacceptable always, period. He has to pay for what he did,” Chloe was angry. 

More angry than Beca had ever seen her. And it scared her, but not in the way Jesse had scared her. She was scared that Chloe was going to do something stupid. She was scared that Chloe would get herself arrested for assault. 

“Chloe whatever you do, you cannot get arrested. I will not let my… my… Chloe end up in a jail cell for me,” Beca said. She was about to go one but Chloe was staring at her with her bright, beautiful eyes, and a wide smile. “Why are you smiling at me like that?” Beca asked. 

“Your Chloe? That’s not what you were going to say was it?” Chloe tone had changed to playful from her angry growl.

“We’ve haven't gone on a single date Chlo. You are not my girlfriend,” Beca said, but she could not keep a straight face. “You are more like my paramour.”

“Mmm yes that word is apt. But I like ‘girlfriend’ better,” Chloe said. Her face was one giant smile. “But if you insist that we go on a date first then tonight is a good night for me.” 

“I can’t Chlo I have nine pages to write by midnight Monday,” Beca said. Chloe made a pouty face and waved her hand. 

“It’s Saturday. You’ll have all of tomorrow and Monday to write, and until seven when I will pick you up for our date,” Chloe said in her sweetest voice.

“But I have to write about the grand coalition in Germany and how odd it is to have coalition between the two largest parties. I have to write about the disastrous results for the FDP and why being a junior partner in a coalition is usually bad for the party,” Beca wined. 

“Yes so you better get started on that, I’ll see at seven sharp.” Chloe bent down and kissed Beca on the cheek.Then she was gone from the room. Beca sighed. She know that she could still say no to Chloe but the fact was all she wanted to do was to say yes. 

 

Chloe stared at her closet. She had to find the perfect thing to where. She had some date ideas and she wanted something versatile. She wanted this date to be the perfect date. There was a lot riding on it. No she did not seriously think that she would score a girlfriend from one date, but she and Beca had been best friends for long enough that if it did not go perfectly she would feel like a failure. This date had to be better than the best because of how well she knew Beca. 

Also thinking about Beca took her mind off all of her anger she had toward Jesse. That stupid bastard had come here and tried to attack Beca. She was also not very pleased about what he had said about her, but she did not want to make a big deal about it. She did not want to take center stage. So tonight she would take Beca on a date that centered around her interest. Beca loved music but that was far too obvious. Any person with a brain could see that she was a co- captain of an a Capella group. No just going to some lame bar with live music was not good enough for this date. The problem was that Barden was in a small town that had very little to do. Which meant that Chloe was going to have to be creative, something that she excelled with.

She knew that Beca would not want to see a movie, that was Jesse and her thing to do. And Chloe also knew that She needed to be completely different from him. Chloe could not cook plus they had a lot of other roommates to deal with, making something for her was out of the question. She pulled on her dark denim skinny jeans and a blue frilly blouse that made her blue eyes she threw on a grey cardigan. She studied herself in the mirror. She looked like a school teacher, but her ass looked amazing. She took off the cardigan and put on a tight red leather jacket. Now she looked like a badass teacher. A look that she could live with.

She grabbed a blanket off her second bed to put in her car. They might need it to keep warm or to lie out on. She was not entirely sure where she wanted to take this date. She thought the best course of action was to have several ideas and see what happened. Things never went as planned, but that was not a bad thing.   
Beca looked up at the clock. It was 6:52. She had to be ready in eight minutes. An impossible task. She looked down at what she was wearing. “Fuck.” ran through her mind. She looked like a mess but she was four pages closer to her goal of 12 pages. Five more to go. Not bad she would even be able to edit her paper. 

Beca looked through her clothes. She owned very few nice clothes. Her wardrobe had changed a little since she had been best friends with Chloe, who had dragged her to the mail to go shopping. But she still had a lot of paid. If this crazy thing turned into something maybe Chloe would get her into something really girly, yet maybe not. She had already got rid of a small number of earrings but not all of them and she had gotten a industrial bar, something she wanted for a long time. 

Beca jumped as she pulled on her tight leather pants, that were for special occasions only. Then she striped them off. And finally she pulled them back on. Staring at her legs and ass from all angles. She then found a white tank and a white button down shirt, and a black blazer to go with it. She got on her hands and knees and looked under her bed for her strapy high heels. She glanced in the mirror. Yes this would do she looked hot. Well as hot as one could look with her baby face. She looked at the clock 6:58. Few time to do something really quick with her hair, like run a brush through it.

There was a knock on her door. She took a deep breath. Beca felt nervous. Which odd she had not felt nervous around Chloe for a long time. Scene she had come in her shower the first time and demanded a song from her. After that she had always felt more or less comfortable with her. And over the past year he personal boundaries which were like a castle's deference for most people had come almost completely down. But now she had butterflies. She opened the door.


	6. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff.

Beca opened the door expecting to see Chloe but instead there stood Cynthia Rose. She had a weird smile on her face.

“Damn girl you look hot,” Cynthia Rose said. 

“Umm thanks. Do you.. I mean you… do you need anything?” Beca felt flustered. ‘Get your shit together Mitchell,’ Beca thought.

“As you know for my major I have to take American political system. I just needed help but you obviously are going somewhere so I’ll hit you up later, if if that is okay with you,” Cynthia rose asked. 

“Yeah sure, maybe some time tomorrow? When is your final?” Beca asked.

“Tuesday at 10:30 a.m.” Cynthia Rose said, “What are you doing with your hair?”

“Um I was just going to keep it like this? Why what do you think I should do with it?”

“Here I’ll do your hair sit down,” Cynthia Rose said. Beca set down on her desk chair. Not sure what to expect. Within seconds she had to grid her teeth because of the pain. But she held back commenting. She trusted Cynthia Rose. She had good taste. There was a knock on the door. Beca had to restrain herself from jumping up. 

“The door is open,” she called out. 

Chloe walked into to room. She saw Beca sitting in her desk chair with Cynthia Rose doing her hair. She took in what Beca was wearing. She looked really good. Chloe was not quite sure how this situation had come to pass. As far as she knew Beca had not left her room since she had left her there in the afternoon. But here she was getting her done. Not something that Beca did like ever. She was not one of those girls that spent much time getting ready. 

“Are you just going to stand and stare,” Beca said. She had a smile despite the pain she was feeling. “Are you almost done?” she added to Cynthia Rose.

“Yep just about… done” Beca looked at herself in her mirror . her hair was pulled into a tight high ponytail. And her right side of her head had three tight braids.

“I would have done more but I was pressed for time,” Cynthia Rose said.

“It looks great Cynthia Rose,” Chloe said. She took Beca’s hand. “You ready to go?” Beca nodded her head, looking at her date. ‘Wow she looks super sexy.’ Beca thought. Neither of the girls noticed that Cynthia Rose was staring at them. She study the way that she seemed to disappeared the moment that Chloe took Beca’s hand. She also noticed that Beca seemed to relaxed at Chloe’s touch. She knew that the two were close she did not know they were this close.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa you guys aren't going on like a date, date are you?” 

“We are in fact going on a date…” Chloe said before remembering that Beca did not want to tell anybody yet. Something she respected. 

“To celebrate our two year friendaversary. Big day.” Beca filled in.

“Okay if you say so,” Cynthia Rose sounded unconvinced. But she did not press for more. She knew that they would tell what was really going on when they were ready to. She knew this was a lie because Beca would never say a word like ‘friendaversary’. She also knew that coming out and saying it was hard and sometimes took time. “Right I’ll leave you all to your friend date thingy.” 

The two walked hand and hand trough campus. It was a Saturday night before finals and so only a few people were walking through campus. Being May at 7:15 at night it was still light. But the sun was low in the sky. It was a nice clear night.

“Where are you taking me? Because if you take me somewhere that looks like a good place to commit a murder I’m texting… CR,” Beca joked 

“You had to think about who you’d text,” Chloe pointed out.

“Well you’re my best friend. The person one calls in so they can bail when a date goes sour, but I don’t think I can count on you to do your best friend duty,” Beca said.

“Well darn. I guess that means this date has to go well. Here we are at our first stop for this evening of murder and fun.” They had stop walking. In front of them was a little garden. It was in full bloom. It was decorated with lanterns and fairy lights. Beca could smell the jasmine flowers. The scene was like out of a movie. In the middle was a blanket with a picnic laid out. 

“Oh it’s perfect,” Beca said with a wide smile. She leaned in to kiss Chloe. She was so wrapped up in the moment that it took a while for her to notice the third person. Stacie cleared her throat. She was sitting on a bench. Beca looked up shocked to see her there.

“Umm I don’t mean to be rude but what the hell are you doing here?” she asked.

“Chloe promised to pay me to make sure that no one stole anything, which they didn't because this is totes lame.” Stacie said. 

“Okay Conrad you can leave now,” Chloe said holding out a twenty. Stacie jump up and took the twenty right before fake braffing. 

“Socks aren’t classy, try a scarf maybe, or a tie. Be safe, make good choices,” Stacie called out.

“Leave now,”Beca said, “Oh and Conrad not a word.” 

“Okay aca-mom but everyone already knows,” Stacie called back.

“Bye Stacie,” Chloe yelled back. Then she took Beca’s hand and walked into the garden she had worked so hard on to make pretty. She took a seat on the blanket and started to lay out the picnic. Beca sat down as well. She stared at Chloe, noticing not for the first time how beautiful she was.

“Do you think that everyone knows, about us,” Beca asked Chloe.

“I would say by now yes everyone knows, but they will be kind enough to pretend that they don’t know,’ Chloe answered. 

“I don’t really want to tell them, can we just mess with them and act like we don’t know they know?” Beca asked. 

“Yeah for a little while to have fun.” Chloe said. Beca squealed. And hug Chloe.

“This is going to so fucking fun,” Beca said. “But if this thing last come fall we will have to tell everyone.” 

The pair sit together eating the picnic dinner Chloe had. Made for them. As the sun went down it started to get a little chilly so the snuggled together ‘to stay warm’. They talked and laughed but they also were not afraid of the loses in the conversation where nobody talked. They did not have the need to fill every moment with chatter because they had already built up an ease with each other. Being together in each other company was something that was easy, it just was.

The food was soon gone. And while the garden was beautiful now that the sun was going down Chloe felt that soon it would be time for phase two of the date. She did not want to hurry things or make something happen that was not meant to be but she did look hot and so did her Beca and it would be a damn shame if other people did not get to see them look so fucking sexy. But she loved the way Beca had her head in her lap. She love having time just the two of them.

“Beca?” Chloe said.

“Mmm” 

“Do you want to go out to a bar or something?” Chloe asked. 

“We should go out, so people can see that I have a hot date,” Beca said. She winked at Chloe. Chloe smiled knowing they were on the same page. 

Chloe pulled up to a karaoke bar. She was ready to sing and have a few drinks and have a good time. Final week was coming up. And while she was not that worried about her finals, the atmosphere on campus was thick and heavy. People walked around like they were in a trance and their willingness to come out with her and get their giggle on was nonexistent. This was most likely the last big night before the studying started in earnest.

Beca took Chloe’s hand as they walked into the bar together. Suddenly she stopped walking. Chloe who was not looking where they were walking but instead she was looking at Beca. She look up to see a very drunk Jesse.


	7. Oh What a Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I reference is "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield.

Chloe felt the smile fade from her face. The night had been going so well. She knew that the most wise thing to do would be to turn around and leave, but she was not going to let Jesse ruin her night. Their had to be a way to handle this situation without backing down and leaving the bar. They were all adults here. Right? Yes right now all she wanted to do was to punch Jesse in his stupid fucking face, but she would not sink that low. No, she would take the high road. There had to be a better solution. Chloe took her hand out of Beca’s so she could put it around her waist. She look at Beca to try to gauge what her date was thinking. Beca’s face was set in a line. She looked like she was preparing for battle of some sort. Putting up all of her emotional walls. Chloe sighed. She was not ready for what was to come. 

“What do you want to do…” Beca nodded her head in the direction of Jesse. 

“I would like to punch him in the face,” Chloe growled. 

“That is not an option here,” Beca whispered into Chloe’s ear.

“Please,” Chloe begged. 

“No,” Beca said a little loudly. “We should play it cool pretend that we don’t know that he is here.” she said more quietly. 

All they walked into the bar arm and arm. Looking everywhere but in the direction of Jesse, who did not seem to be with anyone. They walked up to the bar to order drinks, they  
had to dodge a few drunk guys. Chloe grabbed her purse ready to pay. 

“I got you,” She yelled over the noise. 

“No Chlo it’s okay,” Beca yelled back. 

“I asked you out I’ll pay,” Chloe insisted. Being two hot girls helped them to get the attention of the bartender quickly. Within a few minutes they both had a drink in hand and had found a place to sit nowhere close to Jesse. Chloe had a gin and tonic, while Beca had a bear. A choice that had made Chloe roll her eyes. Chloe thought bear was a boring drink, but Beca did not want a ‘girly’ drink.

“Are you going to sing something?” Beca asked Chloe. 

“Yes of course why else would I take you here?” Chloe had a huge smile on her face. 

“What are going to sing? Your face is full of trouble,” Beca said. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Chloe said. She got up and kissed Beca quickly before going to find the MC. Beca watch her go with a huge smile on her face. She felt happy. 

More happy than she had in a long time, even knowing that Jesse was in the same bar right now. Being with Chloe for the few hours they have been together after months of denying her feelings for her felt great. She no longer had that awful tugging feeling she had in the pit of her stomach every time Jesse did something romantic and all she could think of is how she wished it had been Chloe instead. The lump in her throat when she said ‘I love you’ out of habit even when it stop really being true. Being with Chloe had none of those pesky little feelings of guilt. 

Beca looked up to see a guy who looked like an asshole coming to sit across from her. His hair had too much hair gel in it. And the way he carried himself like he could have sex with anyone he wanted. He set down. Beca put her don’t talk to me face. Maybe he would go. Not likely.

“Why don’t you smile baby? I bet you’re sexy when you smile,” the asshole said.

“Okay you need to leave now,” Beca said. 

“Oh come can’t you give a man a chance?” asshole said. 

“Well the thing is I would but then you opened your mouth,” Beca was getting more than a little annoyed with this guy. And then she saw something that made her grimmus. Jesse had spotted her and was headed over. He grabbed the asshole by the shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, hey the lady doesn’t want to talk to you,” Jesse said his words had some conviction behind them even though he was clearly inebriated. 

“What the hell do you know?” The man pushed Jesse off himself. Jesse stumbled a little but kept his footing. 

“I know Beca,” Jesse said with confidence, “now leave.” 

“Yes leave me alone,” Beca glared at the asshole. She put all of her hostility into the glare. A mixture of ‘I am going to kill you slowly and painfully’ and ‘Why the fuck are you still standing there’. He finally seem to get the message and got up to leave. Beca turned to Jesse.

“Thanks for getting him to leave, but I don’t need your help, you’re not my boyfriend,” Beca said firmly. 

“You have never needed my help, Beca but somehow I need to make up for what I did. What I did earlier today,” Jesse said softly.

“I think this is a conversation we need to have when both of us are sober,” Beca said.

“But…” Jesse sighed “fine”

Just then the MC walked onto to stage. Jesse was not paying any attention until he noticed that Beca had her eyes glued to the stage. He turned around to look at what she was staring at. There near the right edge of the stage was Chloe. And it dawned on him. Beca was on a date and he was her ex. Not just any date a first date. He got up to leave. 

Beca was relieved to see Jesse go. What she wanted more than anything was for them to be able to have a friendship. Maybe not a super close one. But a friendship that was comfortable. But they had a lot of hurdles to get over. Number one being earlier today. Beca really did not trust Jesse right now, which would never work for the whole being friends thing. Also she had just broken up with him they were both going to need some space, maybe a whole summertime length of space. 

“Our next singer is Chloe who dedicates her song to Jesse,” The MC said. Beca grinned to herself. Chloe would chose to get revenge via song. The MC gives the mic to Chloe.

“For the longest time this song is how I felt, but not any more.”

The music started to play. Beca recognized the song almost right away. She rolled her eyes. She heard Chloe’s clear beautiful voice. 

“Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine”

 

“So how you like my song?” Chloe asked. They were in the car on the way out to god only know where (Well Chloe knew too.) 

“Um well played nice to know you not above rubbing it in his face,” Beca said, “What i want to know is how long did that song resonate with you?” 

“Lets just say a long time,” Chloe said mysteriously. Finally Chloe stopped the car.”Here we are phase three of our date.”

“Umm… where is here?” Beca asked. Their was nothing around them. 

Chloe did not answer. She just got out of the car, walk around back and opened the trunk. And got something out. She walk back and throw a blanket out over the hood of the car. Then she open the door to the car and suck her head in.

“Are you coming?” She asked.

“To see what?” Beca was confused. 

“Front row seats to the meteor shower tonight,” Came the answer. Beca got out of the car, and climbed on top of it. It was getting a little chilly but neither of the two women seemed to notice. The night had been near perfect.


	8. Big New

Beca woke up in Chloe’s bed. Their legs were intertwined and Chloe arm was around her. She smiled to herself. Last night had been one of the best nights of Beca’s life. Soon she would have to re-enter the real world. She still had to finish her paper and she had promised to help Cynthia Rose with her polisci class. Plus she wanted to do some mixing.Then there was the Jesse problem. And who the hell knew what to do about that. 

Beca slowly got out of bed. Trying to not wake Chloe, who would not want to be awake at 7:00 am. But it was hard to get out of bed without disturbing Chloe. Impossible really. Chloe’s eyes opened. 

“Mmmm Becs go back to sleep it too early,” Chloe mumbled. 

“I have to get up, so much to do,” Beca groaned. 

“No it’s only..” Chloe looked at the clock, “7:02.”

Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe. “The sooner I start on my homework the sooner I’ll have time to spend with you,” Beca said.

“Bring me a bagel please,” Chloe said with a huge smile.

“You’re evil you know that right? Fine I’ll bring you a bagel,” Beca said in mock anger. 

“Thank you,” Chloe said with a huge smile. 

Beca pulled on a pair of P.J. shorts of Chloe’s and a big shirt, she left the room. She went downstairs to the kitchen, and entered to find Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Lilly. They all looked up. Cynthia Rose look at Beca and gave her a nod that said: I know what you did last night. Beca tried not to look at her her cheeks feeling hot. 

“Finally,” said Cynthia Rose.

“Finally what?” Beca tried to keep her voice sounding innocent, and failed. 

“You finally got into bed with your aca-wife,” Stacie said.

“I did not,” Beca said, but she could not hide her huge smile on her face or her blushing cheeks.

“Oh come on you’re wearing a baggy Barden U t-shirt,” Cynthia Rose pointed out. 

“So I go to Braden don’t I?” Beca asked. She knew of course that she had walk into some sort of trap but was too tired to avoid it. 

“You don’t own a Barden t-shirt. Plus you’re wearing a blue pair of P.J shorts,” Stacie pointed out. 

“So?”

“They are the exact color Chloe always wears to make her extremely blue eyes look even more blue, also you wear black, more black, grey, and white. You don’t buy clothes that are that bright. I don’t think you know how,” said Cynthia Rose. 

“Okay nerds you’re starting to freak me out, so I am just going to grab what I came here to grab and then leave,” Beca said. 

Beca grab bagels and put them in the toaster she took out the cream cheese and the orange juice. Well their is no doubt now that everyone would know about Chloe and her. But she still did not want to tell anyone because right now she like it, their relationship to be something that belong to just them. The Bellas were her favorite people outside of her dad and they would have been the first people she would have told, but she did not quite feel ready to tell people right now. 

“Okay here is your bagel,” Beca gave Chloe a plate with a bagel that had cream cheese oozing out of the sides. “And your orange juice.”

“Hmmm thank you. Wait where are you going?” Chloe made puppy eyes in Beca direction.

“I have studying to do Chlo,” Beca said. 

“Come do it in my room,”

“No way you will distract me.”

“Yeah I am good at that.” 

 

Chloe stood outside of Beca’s door. She had not seen her since breakfast. The mail had come to the Bella house and there was a weird envelope from Washington D.C. from the white house. She did not want to interrupt Beca’s studying but she wanted to open the letter with all of the Bella the rest of who had gathered in the living room downstairs. They had sent Chloe to get Beca Cynthia Rose had wink at her. Chloe walked into Beca and Amy’s room.

“Hey so the rest of the Bellas are all down stairs waiting for you, we got this letter from the Whitehouse, we wanted you to be their when we open it,” Chloe said. 

“What?” Beca looked up from her work

“There is a letter from the Whitehouse we waiting to open it till you get down stars,” Chloe said again. 

“Oh good my ears are not broken,” Beca said, “I guess I’m coming down then.” 

Beca read the letter a second time. Chloe read it over her shoulder. Finally she decided that it was not in fact a practical joke. Even though it seemed like it would be a practical joke. 

“Oh my god Shawshank just tell us what it says already,” Fat Amy said.

“Umm it says we have been invited to sing for the President Obama on his birthday which is August fourth,” Beca said. Then she winced at the noise that erupted at the news. It seemed that the noise was so loud that her eardrums would explode. 

“So this is going to have to change our summer plans,” Beca continued after the noise quieted down.

“Who the fuck cares,” Chloe said her voice very high pitched. “This is an opportunity of a lifetime! This and the world's. This is going to be a year to remember!” she said. 

“So we agree, we are doing this?” Beca asked. 

Everyone nodded their heads. Beca’s mind was working a mile a minute. There was so much to do. She had to put together a mash-up that would kick ass. They had so much choreographing to do and costumes to order. It was a good thing she had no prior summer plans to cancel because this was going to consume her summer. She already had some ideas she wanted to try out. He was the president it had to be patriotic but also contemporary and full of everything they got as a team and more. 

“So we all need to be back at this house by let say July 6th” Beca asked looking at Chloe who also looked like she her mind was racing. 

“Yeah that gives us time to prepare,” she said. 

“But I was going back to Tasmania over the summer,” fat Amy said. 

“You can still go to Tasmania,” Chloe said. 

“One time I bit the nose of a secret service member and spent a night in jail,” Lilly said. Or least that what Beca thought she heard. She was never sure with Lilly. 

“I would say we should go out and celebrate but finals are Monday. When is everyone's last final?” Ashley asked.

“Wednesday at one,” 

“Thursday at 3:30 to 5:30,” 

“Okay we will all go out then,” Chloe said. 

“It a plan. It will be so much fun we will get crazy,” Fat Amy said. 

“Okay break,” said Beca. And with that the Bella meeting was over.

Beca had her earphones on. There was no one and nothing in her world but her music and her brain working hard on her mix. She knew that she was going to change her mind at least a hundred times before she finalized it so she wanted to get a jump on it now. This had to be perfect. This was their practice for the world’s. Beca did not notice that Chloe had come into her room and was sitting on her bed watching her. Not until she felt a finger poking her in the side.

“Geez you scared me half to death, Chloe,” Beca said. 

“I love watching you work,” Chloe said in response. 

“That’s not creepy at all,” Beca said, “You haven’t been there for long have you?”

“No just a couple of minutes, you were in the zone I did not want to break your concentration,” said Chloe. 

“Do you need something?” Beca asked. 

“No you do. You need to eat something,” Chloe said. 

“Oh yeah food. I’m hungry,” Beca said. “And tiered.” 

“I order pizza for you it should be here any moment,” Chloe said. 

“You truly are the best Chlo,” Beca said kissing Chloe. And I love you she added in her head.


	9. Coming Out

Baca had her headphones over her ears. She always had her headphone on ever since finals week had ended four weeks ago. All she could think about was making her mix perfect. Obama’s birthday was a big deal, and it was a chance to perform in front of a huge audience before the worlds. Of course the Bellas still had an open space but only one so not much was going to change except that come the new school year Chloe was going to have to share a room. Beca was not really thrilled about that. Chloe’s room had become their safe haven away from the other Bellas, whom Beca loved.

Right now half of the Bellas were gone. Flo was staying the whole summer because: ‘If I leave this house there a chance I might be kidnaped and sold into slavery. Then I will end up working on a banana plantation until a snake bites me and I die.’ Fat Amy did not feel like going back to Tasmania with a ‘T” because there were no more booties left there she had not experienced so what was the point. And then Chloe also decided to stay over the summer because ‘the Bella house feels more like home than any other place in the world.’ She had given her signature wink when she said that.

Chloe walked into Beca and Amy’s room. She doubted that Amy was in. Amy was hardly in her room before four in the morning these days. Beca had been up here working hard on the set for Obama. She had about six arrangements ready already. Chloe had tried to be helpful but they all sounded great and now she just wanted Beca to chose one. 

“Hey you still working? Come to bed with me,” Chloe said leaning into kiss Beca on the neck right under her earlobe.

“Mmm five minutes,” Beca said.

“You said that 20 minutes ago,” Beca did not answer she had already gone back to work. Chloe sighed and was about to walk away when beca loped her headphones over her ears. 

“Here listen to this,” Beca said pushing play. Chloe listened trying to be objective so she could say something constructive but she was tired and it sounded great to her. 

“It’s good Becs, let's go to bed,” Chloe said.

“Fine, sleep is good, and other things too,” Beca said. 

 

Morning light streamed into the window. Chloe rolled around to face a still asleep Beca. How beautiful she was totally relaxed. ‘Creepy Chloe, you don’t want to sound like Twilight,’ Chloe thought. Beca open her eyes. She smiled a little at Chloe.

“What are you thinking?” Beca asked. 

“My mom called yesterday. She wanted to know if I was coming home for the 4th of July. I said yes. She asked if I was bringing a guest. I said I’d check,”

“Are you asking me to meet your parents?” Beca asked, with a slight smile. 

“Umm yes,” Chloe said.

“As what? Best friend or girlfriend?” Beca asked. 

“Oh are we girlfriends now?” Chloe asked her tone was light.

“Well you are bringing me home, so maybe we should talk about this,” Beca gestured between the two of them.

“I’d like it if you were my girlfriend, and not just the girl I am dating,” Chloe said. Beca felt her heart jump. She had not realized how much she wanted to hear those words. She leaned into kiss Chloe.

“I’d love to be your girlfriend,” she said with a huge smile. The happiness was palpable in the room. Both women felt good, it just felt so right. 

“So I’ll call my mom and tell her I’m bring my girlfriend,” Chloe said. 

“Does your family know you are dating a women? Will they be okay with it?”

“You know I don’t know that they know I’m bi. I think they be okay with it but who knows? People can be weird about it when it is their own child,” Chloe said thoughtfully. “I never bothered to tell them figuring they find out if I ever was in a relationship with a women and now I am.”

“You know I don’t even know if my dad knows that I broke up with Jesse,” Beca said. She felt a little guilty about that. It had been four week since she had broken up with Jesse and gotten with Chloe. “I guess we both have some explaining to do,” Beca said. 

“You know the last time i brought someone home was in high school, the last time a relationship was more than just sex,” Chloe said.

“Wow that makes me feel special,” Beca said. 

“You are special,” Chloe said, kissing Beca. 

 

Chloe stared at her phone. She was nervous to call her mother and to tell her about Beca. She did not know why. She knew that her mom would be okay with her dating a girl. She knew that as a fact. But there are two ways at least to know something and she only knew that her mom would be okay with it in her head, her heart was unconvinced. And unfortunately hearts are harder to convince. Chloe sighed she needed to do this sooner rather than latter. She had already pick up the phone dialed and hung up three times. ‘But you know what they say the fourth time's the charm. No one says that Chlo. just call.’ Chloe dialed and listened to the phone ring her heart in her mouth. 

“Well hello sweetie,”

“Hi mom I just called to tell you, that yes I will be bringing someone home,” Chloe said. 

“That’s nice Chlo dear, is it that Beca you talk so much about? I’d love to meet her,”

“Umm yes, yes it is. She is umm she’s my girlfriend,” Chloe manage to get out. She did not know what she expected her mom to answer, but it was not what she got. 

“Well darn I owe your father $20,” Mrs. Beale said. From the background Chloe heard her father yell something. She could hear her mom say away from the phone. ‘Chloe is dating Beca honey.’ then her mom came back on the phone. 

“Well sweetie I think it’s great you’re bringing Beca home,”

“Did you and dad have a bet on if I would date Beca or not?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes dear....”

“Why?”

“Because dear for the last three years every time we talked you have gone on about Beca this and Beca said this,” Mrs. Beale said.

“Oh my god was I that obvious?” Chloe asked.

“Yes dear,” Mrs. Beale answered. Chloe stayed on the phone with her mom for almost an hour. Talking about everything. She talked to her mom and dad over the phone twice a week and over skype once a week. But over the last weeks she had more or less left out the Beca parts. She had not really done it on purpose but she had done it. 

 

Beca decide to take Fat Amy with her to tell her dad that she was in a relationship with Chloe. Fat Amy was really good at easing tension in rooms, and at filling awkward silence. Beca was really unsure how this talk was going to go. She had a very tenuous relationship with her father already but she was unsure if this would do anything to change that or if it was the spark it would take to blow the whole thing apart. She really hoped that her father would be okay with her and Chloe. She had worked on her relationship after telling him she was staying at Barden to get an degree and not drop out and move to LA. 

“Whoa Shortstack your dad has a nice house,” Fat Amy said.

“It my Stepmonster she has nice taste.”

“You look a little green there you all right?” fat Amy asked.

“Fine. I am Beca effing Mitchell. And I can do this,” Beca said to herself. 

“It not like he doesn't already know? I mean it’s Beca and Chloe and together you’re Bloe, and everyone likes a good Bloe,” Fat amy said. Beca smiled a little.

Beca lead Fat Amy into her dad’s house. It was nice with a grand staircase in the entrance that opened up to a huge window. It had an open concept floor plan. It look ready to be on HDTV not like a person lived there though which creeped Beca out.

“Wow robots must live here,” Amy said quietly, “All the walls are neutral colors and there is nothing out of place.”

“I know I hate it,” Beca said back to her.

“Hi Beca,” Mr. Mitchell said. he had came from nowhere. 

“Hi dad I have something to tell you,” Beca said.

“Please don’t tell me that Jesse knock you up. I never like him. If he did I’m going to...”

“Dad I’m not pregnant. I’m going to Annandale Virginia with Chloe who is my girlfriend for the fourth,” Beca said without taking a breath.

“Oh if that’s all why did you bring backup?” Mr. Mitchell asked.

“Because I never know with you, I never know how you are going to react to things,” Beca said.

“Well frankly I’m not surprised. I’ve seen you two on campus you know,” Mr. Mitchell said. He had a small smile on his face.

“I know right they gross with all their PDA,” Fat Amy said. 

Mr. Mitchell laughed at that. Beca turned bright red. But she felt better than she thought she would. Her father was fine with everything. She was glad that he was. She did want a better relationship with her dad which started with sharing things with him. This was a start.


	10. Long Drive

“How are we getting to Virginia?” Beca asked.

“Well we have to be back by July 6 so my parents bought us one way plane tickets. But I thought we would roadtrip there,” said Chloe. 

“How much do I owe you for the airplane tickets?”

“Nothing my parents insist on paying for them, but I’ll need you to drive half the way to Annandale and pay for some of the gas,” Chloe said.

“How long is the drive?” Beca asked.

“Google maps says it’s about sixteen and a half to seventeen hour drive,” 

“Wow we should leave on the 2nd, or maybe the 1st? How long do you want to spend at home?” Beca asked.

“Well I think we should leave on the 2nd less time with my family. I love them but your first meeting does not need to be even more stressful than it already is going to be,” Chloe said with one of her wicked smiles on her face. ‘That way we’ll have the third and fourth and most of the fifth, that’s three nights,” 

“Stressful?’ Beca asked. 

“Mom and dad will be fine, But my older brother, James he’ll give you a hard time,” Chloe giggled. “He made my first boyfriend cry, but you're much tougher than him so you’ll be fine.” 

“What does James do?”

“Oh he just started at a law-firm,” Chloe said casually. 

Beca groaned internally. She did not know whether she was looking forward to the weekend away or dreading it. She and Chloe had been dating only a little over a month and she was going to spend some quality time with her beloved family. Beca knew that she had to make a good impression, Chloe talked to her parents all the time and their opinion matter, a lot. She could absolutely not screw this thing up. She also wanted to do the last touches on the set for Obama’s birthday bash before they left. She had already made five different mixes and she wanted to choice her favorite and polish it up. Maybe Chloe could help her chose. 

Beca was super curious to meet the people who has shaped Chloe into the person she was today. What were they like the Beale family? Were they all like Chloe: hyper, happy, funny? Or was Chloe the black sheep of the family. It was hard for Beca to tell. She had heard stories about them on occasion because even though they lived a few states over they still were still a big part of Chloe’s life. Beca had put together the basics. Chloe’s mom was a curator at the National Museum of American History at the Smithsonian. Chloe’s father was a neurosurgeon. And her brother was now a lawyer. So that was not intimidating. 

Why had she said yes? Was it because Chloe had made her puppy face that she had trouble saying ‘no’ to? Or did she just really want to meet her girlfriend’s family? Was it to early to spend this much time with them? And what if they did not like her? Chloe was really close to her family and the not liking her would be bad for Chloe and her’s relationship. But on the other hand all could go well. Maybe. 

 

Chloe lay awake. Early tomorrow she and Becca would be getting into a car to drive from Louisiana to Virginia. She was a little worried. Her family was the best but they could be hard on new people. And her brother would give Beca a hard time. She knew Beca would take it well, she was worried that she would be the one who did not. She found that she over protective one in the relationship. Everything was going to be all right. I hope. 

Chloe woke up and looked at the clock. It was seven. Time to get up to start their long drive back to her childhood home. She crawled out of bed. She quickly pulled on clothes. Her and Beca’s wardrobe had more or less merged. She leaned over Beca and shook her a little. Beca let out a groan. 

“Mmm still asleep.”

“Beca we have hit the road,” Chloe said.

“Coffee.” 

“I’ll buy you coffee on the road,” Chloe said. 

“No coffee now,” Beca growled. Chloe giggled. 

“If you wake now, put on clothes you can sleep in the car,” Chloe pointed out. Beca moaned. But she got out of bed and went into her closest. She emerged five minutes letter in jean shorts and white tank top through which Chloe could see her black bra. Ten minutes later both women were in Chloe’s car ready to go. Beca was grumpy but Chloe knew that part of it was nerves and coffee was going to make it all better.

Chloe looked over at Beca. They had been on the road for three hours now. Beca was fast asleep. Her head was resting against the window. Chloe could feel her eyes grow heavy long car did that to her. She was going to get them in an accident if she did not blast some music. Singing was the only way that Chloe was going to stay awake.

Beca work up to Chloe’s sweet voice. She loved hearing Chloe sing. She left her eyes close for a moment just letting her voice wash over her. Then Beca opened her mouth to harmonized with Chloe. Beca love many things about being with Chloe but singing with her were moments that she lived for. Chloe smiled at her before turning back to the road. 

“Your destination is on your right” came a robotic voice. Beca pulled into the driveway of a huge house. It was made of red brick and the door had a column on each side of it. The house had a circle drive. And a yard that was beautiful. If felt kind of like a castle to Beca. Beca felt like she was going to throw up. Chloe grew up here. And her parents were in there, it all seemed intimidating and a little overwhelming. Beca took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she leaned over to wake Chloe.

“Chloe we’re here,” she said.

“Oh goody, what time is it?” Chloe asked.

“Even-forty-five,” Beca said. The two women walked up to the house arm in arm. Beca was looking around her trying to take in every detail. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Beca said. 

“Thank you,” Chloe said. Beca yawned. She realized that she had been driving for five straight hours. And all she wanted to do right now was to fall into a bed and sleep. She really did not know that she had the energy to meet Chloe’s family. Chloe walked up to the door and took out her key. She opened the door. And led Beca into her house. They were greeted by her father and her mother. 

“Hi guys, you know you didn’t have to wait up for us,” Chloe said. 

“Yes we did Chloe darling you are our little girl,” Mrs. Beale said she hugged Chloe warmly. Mr. Beale just stood there awkwardly. He did not stay anything. Chloe hugged him tightly. 

“Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Beca.” Beca stretched out her arm to shake Mrs. Beale’s hand but instead was pulled into a hug. Beca did not like being hugged but she accepted the hug. Apparently hugging was a family trait of the female Beales. Beca secretly found it endearing. Chloe’s mom’s hug was oddly comforting but Beca really could not read Chloe’s dad and was making her a little uncomfortable. 

“I think that Beca and I are going to turn in for the night,” Chloe said. She knew that Beca was feeling uncomfortable and she wanted to help her out a little. 

“I made up the guest bedroom…” Mrs. Beale said but she was cut off y Chloe.

“Umm mom we sleep in the same room.”

Beca got into bed, and Chloe got in beside her. She pulled the blanket over them. The air conditioner was on high. She smiled at Beca.   
“My mom likes you, and my father, well it hard to tell,” Chloe said.

“You mean he doesn't hate me?” Beca asked. 

“Hate you? No if he hated you he would have said so,” Chloe said. “He was just playing scary father,” Chloe reassured Beca.

“Well it worked.”

“They’re going to love you!” Chloe decided.


	11. I love her

Beca slipped out of bed. She needed to pee, like NOW. She tiptoed into the bathroom that connected Chloe’s room to her brother's room. She walked into the bathroom. And almost had a heart attack. There was Chloe’s brother completely naked getting into the shower. She covered her eyes. But it was too late she had seen everything. She turn quickly to leave. 

“So you are the girlfriend,” came a deep voice. Beca dare not turn and look.

“Yes,” she said short. She had to pee and that meant that she had to leave now to find another toilet. But before she could get out Chloe’s brother James voice came again. 

“Oh you can use the toilet in here, give me a chance to talk to you,” he said before he stepped into the shower. This made Be a gulp. She did not think that happened in real life but it did. She did what he said.

“What do you want from my sister?”

The question was simple enough. But the way he said it like he was implying that she was messing with Chloe hurt. There was poison in his voice. But Beca was going to have this conversation if that was what it took to win his approval. She was going to have to keep her temper in check as well. 

“I love her, that’s why.”

“I don’t believe you. You know what I think? I think you are using my sister to experiment with. And when you’re done you will throw her away,” 

“Or maybe and this might sound crazy but maybe I love her and want to be with her. Chloe is the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Beca said. She had never said the three little words to Chloe but saying them now just confirmed what she already knew. She was head over heals in love with Chloe. Beca got up and flushed the toilet. And she washes her hands. She walked out of the bathroom and right into Chloe, who smiled at her. 

“I’m the best thing that has happened to you?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes,” Beca confirmed. 

“Awes Beca you’re so sweet,” Chloe said kissing Beca. 

 

The Beale family all had breakfast together at one large dining room table. But unlike meals at the Mitchell's house it was loud and full of laughter. And though Beca had felt very uncomfortable the night before with Chloe’s mom and dad it was a much easier encounter at the breakfast table maybe spending two more nights at this house would not be so bad. The only person at the table that Beca could not look at was James. Everything he said sounded nice but there was an edge to his voice. But also she could not get the sight of him naked out of her head. Just looking at him made her blush. 

After breakfast James pulled Beca aide. He had a stern face on.

“I was not done with our little talk,” he whispered. 

“I get it you love your sister and want what's best for her. You don’t want her to get hurt. But she is an adult she can make choices for herself. Don’t you trust her?” Beca said going to no length to keep her voice down.

“I do, but..”

“Clearly you don’t. I. Love. Chloe. If you don’t trust me on this maybe you should ask your sister and trust what she thinks,” Beca interrupts. Then she walks away from him. She is done with being interrogated. She went to find Chloe. She found her in her room. 

“Hey what are you up to?” Beca asked. 

“Just finding my swimsuit so I can go swimming, come with me?”

“Oh you have a pool?” Beca asked. She was not surprised.

 

James watch his sister and her girlfriend. He wanted to see them together. He had to admit that he liked the girl that Chloe had brought home. She seemed to really care for Chloe. They seemed to click. And she stood up herself when he attacked her. She stood firmly by what she said that she loved Chloe, he had to push her harder to see if he could break her. He was a lawyer and could not stop himself from cross examining her. But Beca was tougher than he had thought.

Chloe could feel her older brother staring at her. That was enough. Beca had told her that he had ‘talked’ to her. She had not said what he had said precisely but she knew that it was not nice things. She knew her brother. She was not worried about Beca she knew that she could handle it but i she also knew that she could not handle it. No one could talk to her girlfriend like that. She excused herself and went over to talk to her brother. 

“Stop,” Chloe said. 

“Stop what?’ James said. 

“You know what, James. Stop. I love Beca and I don’t want you to give her a hard time,” 

“But what if she is wrong for you?”

“I am capable of handling myself Jame.”

"Okay okay I’ll give it a rest,” James said raising his hands.

“Good.” Chloe said. 

The rest of the trip was fine. Beca really got along with Chloe’s parents and after the first morning James was nice too. She highly suspected that Chloe had something to do with that which made her feel good. Also Beca thought that Chloe’s family really did like her as well. This was a good idea. She was supper glad she came. But now it was all business. It was time to go kick some butt at the president's birthday party. Everyone was home, standing in a semicircle around her and Chloe. She stares at the faces that have become like family to her. 

“Okay pitchess let's get this party started,” Beca says. 

“All right but first is there something you two want to tell us?” Fat Amy says waving her hand between Beca and Chloe. 

“We’re dating,” Chloe said. “But you already knew that.” 

And with that they started the crazy thing they called rehearsal. Beca never knew how the Bellas got anything done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic it means a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic. So be nice or mean or maybe just honest.


End file.
